Red Dawn
"Well then. Let's make some cool weaponry and get our own soldiers killed in the process." - Red Dawn. "Recruitment standards have truly hit an all time low, this chap has the intelligence of a Donkey's arse!" - Silus, upon seeing Dawn for the first time "Yo, Dawn, wanna go drink a beer or two while we watch and hire a bunch of strippers and Censored?" - Rahkon. "Bu-but, sir, ga-GAH, FINE." - HAC's normal reaction to every single request Dawn gives him. "You are an idiot that deserves to die." - SLAI's normal reaction to every single request Dawn gives him. "WHY!?" - Everyone's normal reaction to the stupid things Dawn usually does on a daily basis. "YOU'RE EXILED!" - Alex Talis' normal reaction to the stupid things Dawn usually does on a daily basis. "..." - Varren's normal reaction to the stupid things Dawn usually does on a daily basis. Red Dawn joined NOVA during the Coruscant Aftermath era, as a war-torn pre-teenager at the age of 9 - 12 (precise age unknown). He belongs to a species that once held the status of "Greatest Warriors In The Galaxy", because of their potential, fighting/hunting instinct, metahuman abilities, their ability to tag harder into their instincts the closer they are to death (or the longer they fight), recovering faster from serious wounds, etc. Dawn lost his ability to tag into the Force after his first "digitalization" experiment, that he did on himself (even though his species has a lower midi-chlorian count than that of a human, not to mention his bloodline had their access to the Force broken by the first Dawn ever, "Prime" Dawn, who was one of the most powerful members of his species ever, in fear that they'd go corrupt or become too powerful for their own good). Early Known Life Dawn, after a harsh war between AVON and "Dawnverse" NOVA, traveled to our current dimension, through usage of a harvested interdimensional rift, landing on an early aftermath Coruscant, at the toes of a man known as Rahkon, who then suggested he should join NOVA (actually KO'ed him and then tossed him into a ship, sending him to the Scorpion). Dawn began his NOVA life as a cargo worker in the Scorpion, being sent into exile a couple hundred times for reasons such as swearing, stalking, shouting, only knowing basic Basic the moment he joined NOVA, spending time with Rahkon and other exiled peeps, etc. As the Scorpion was assaulted for the first time ever, he showed his species' combat and physical prowess, which obviously turned him into your typical NOVA soldier. Around his 666th kill as a NOVA soldier, he was promoted to his squad's secondary leader. His comrades despised him for that, as they saw him as inferior, being a bunch of racists and xenophobics. Later, as his squad walked on one of Coruscant's moon, they were assaulted. Explosions were heard, rocks turned into shred! Shred that soon fell on his squad, but Dawn quickly thought of a way of escaping, and was later promoted to Officer as a reward. Dawn, although happy, remembered the torments of war, being ever so changed (you can assume he developed a minor psychosis that made him not so serious but much more analyctical than your average joe). NOVA vs BS (not that BS) Dawn helped Talis and Silus penetrate the BS HQ on Coruscant, serving as a "masterkey" for the doors and security devices there. Dawn, together with Rahkon, after Jalos fell, figured it'd be funny to hunt down what remained of BS and do some dirty stuff with them... ... And so they did. Yeah. That's right. I'm dirty. Alex's Fall As the years passed, Dawn eventually got promoted to High Councilor, and the Supreme Councilor O'Science And Technology. Many things happened, such as Rahkon ruling NOVA, then Talis coming back, then Talis leaving NOVA at Maverick's command, who in turn made Dawn NOVA's 2nd leader. Dawn eventually became the temporary leader of NOVA, his reign being known as "The Reign Where Genetically Modified Weed Was Absolutely Mandatory". Once again, Talis came back and started ruling over NOVA ever so poorly. Dawn kept his position, and his influence grew smaller as the cycles passed, to the point where he was nothing but a weapon designer, who had fun with Rahkon. Rahkon eventually joined Dawn and Alex in NOVA's leadership, but, later, he left NOVA... forever. Alex got mad at Dawn sometimes, and threatened to exile him. Years passed, and the "Insurrection" grew ever so powerful. Alex was dethroned without any honor, after once leaving NOVA with nothing but arrongancy. Dawn, like usual, kept his position after NOVA obtained a new leader. Whatever Happened From The Cylian/NOVA War Up To The Revenge Of The Cylians era During the first Cylan vs NOVA war, Dawn didn't do much and acted as a scientist, greatly pushing NOVA's technology forward. Then some more wars happened, we overused the Cylian idea, then "The Revenge Of The Cylians" era came, which started with Dawn becoming rogue, for an unknown reason, making NOVA go into a civil war. Later, it was discovered that everyone in NOVA was being manipulated by the Cylians (this is cheesy, like seriously, because you have craploads of geniuses and Force sensitive users in NOVA, yet none of them thought about the Cylians or thought of a way of ending the civil war. Jackbutts.). The Cylians basically owned NOVA and NOVA died temporarily. The New Response Following the years after the fall of NOVA, Dawn remained as a scientist and was contacted by Silus to help create a force sensitive droid army, which he gladly agreed to. 10 years after, the two found Hypith Prowis, and started NOVA anew and finally killed Overlord Bolik. Siraxians Vs NOVA An artifical species called the Siraxians was found on Taralon and, being extremely hostile, attacked NOVA. The Siraxians proved to be a tremendous match for NOVA, and several exams showed that the Siraxians weren't just artifical but featured the best elements from several species. However, NOVA still proved to be the best and defeated the Siraxians. (I don't recall if NOVA destroyed the Siraxians or followed Dawn and Silus' idea of mentally reprogramming the Siraxians and sending them to an isolated area. Someone PM me on this.) The Amazing Era Of The Harenarians/Zephyrians/NOVA Conflict So Dawn's species, thought to be extinct or just really far away, was found, first, on Taralon, then on several other places. Silus and Dawn went to Taralon to figure out if there were really Harenarians there. There were, and they were attacked by them, engaging into a battle in which Silus got injured badly by getting caught off guard by several Harenarians. What they didn't know was that the Zephyrians, in crystal ships, were preparing to exterminate the Harenarians on Taralon, and Silus and Dawn helped evacuate the Harenarians on Taralon. The Zephyrians obviously didn't like this, getting angry at NOVA, and so NOVA decided to engage into diplomatic discussions with both the Zephyrians and the Harenarians. These meetings didn't even go past the following amount of meetings: one. Yeah. The first and last meeting happened like this: Harenarians trying to not go guns blazing, succeeding in this, the Zephyrians trying to hide their hatred for the Harenarians, NOVA leading the discussion, then the Zephyrians indirectly insulted the Harenarians, the Harenarian diplomat called the Zephyrian diplomat the worst thing a Harenarian can call another Harenarian (a honorless coward), and so the Zephyrians made their guard attack the Harenarians, the Harenarians escalating the war to a space battle, destroying 1 or 2 Zephyrian vessels, but, of course, the Harenarians, being at their lowest point, didn't stand much of a chance against both the Zephyrians and NOVA, and so Silus and Dawn, mostly because Dawn is a Harenarian himself, went in and saved a few Harenarians. Eventually NOVA started storing Harenarians in IDP's and putting the extra ones in Hyperspace Stasis, and started giving the Zephyrians several Harenarians. The Zephyrians realized NOVA was hiding some Harenarians, and so the Zephyrians, technologically superior to NOVA, threatened to attack. Now NOVA is in heavy discussion and preparing their troops for mass scale war. The Zephyrians will not stop until even Dawn himself is delivered to them (peaceful species my shiny metal arse). The first and last meeting happened like this: Harenarians trying to not go guns blazing, succeeding in this, the Zephyrians trying to hide their hatred for the Harenarians, NOVA leading the discussion, then the Zephyrians indirectly insulted the Harenarians, the Harenarian diplomat called the Zephyrian diplomat the worst thing a Harenarian can call another Harenarian (a honorless coward), and so the Zephyrians made their guard attack the Harenarians, the Harenarians escalating the war to a space battle, destroying 1 or 2 Zephyrian vessels, but, of course, the Harenarians, being at their lowest point, didn't stand much of a chance against both the Zephyrians and NOVA, and so Silus and Dawn, mostly because Dawn is a Harenarian himself, went in and saved a few Harenarians. Eventually NOVA started storing Harenarians in IDP's and putting the extra ones in Hyperspace Stasis, and started giving the Zephyrians several Harenarians. The Zephyrians realized NOVA was hiding some Harenarians, and so the Zephyrians, technologically superior to NOVA, threatened to attack. Now NOVA is in heavy discussion and preparing their troops for mass scale war. The Zephyrians will not stop until even Dawn himself is delivered to them (peaceful species my shiny metal arse). The war was then ended after the Zephyrians sued for peace after a large strike made by NOVA forces, which wiped out most of their Navy in a large blast from a DawnTech issue explosive. NOVA then recovered some of their old tech incase war ignited, later discovering that the Harenarians had been gathering intel on both to wipe them out. At this point, the Harenarians were superior to both the Zeph and NOVA combined, but their focus was on the Zeph, allowing NOVA to recover and allowing the creation of the basis of the R.I.E, with financing from DawnTech and Red Dawn himself, creating a debt that will be completely paid in an estimate of 2 years. The Harenarians began to exterminate the Zeph, and at this point the Harenarians were revealed to have recovered their own ancient technology and that of NOVA, effectively having rahkghouls based on NOVA's, but with a Harenarian genetic template, making them superior to NOVA's (check the Harenarian page for further information). The R.I.E and DawnTech carefully planned an attack on each side, the R.I.E - using mostly NOVA soldiers - taking care of the Zeph, and DawnTech taking care of the Harenarians. The R.I.E managed to, even tho they had heavy losses, use an ancient Sith ritual to summon a small Force storm, transporting a large portion of the enemy vessels - and a small portion of their own, because of how hard the storm was to control - into the Archon Nebula, which was at the time unexplored, and unknown the Zeph, setting them to die. Control over the storm was lost and effectively large Force anomalies and quantum anomalies were created around 30 lightyears away from the battle DawnTech was having with the Harenarians. This made it so the Zeph strived for peace, once again. The DawnTech/Harenarian had a much more stealthy and infiltrative nature than the R.I.E/Zeph battle. Effectively, DawnTech mid tier drones were used to keep the Harenarians busy, while a specialized duo of NOVA soldiers went in to hack the Harenarian Drone Mainframe of the Harenarian fleet they were facing. This deactivated the drones, but the mainframe kept rewritting itself and effectively, the duo nearly got killed. Meanwhile, a main squad led by Dawn was sent to a Harenarian RM Bomber, which was the fleet's replacement headship. Dawn himself and several members of the squad were nearly killed, a few even suffering near-mortal injuries. A portion of the squad left the main squad, using the mess of a battle that was running on the ship to sneak onto the RM bomb room, where an 'Unknown Soldier' died while activating all of the RM bombs, because of the room's radioactivity and quantum anomalies caused by the massive amount of RM and energy in it. The squad left, injecting more drones in to keep the Harenarians from fleeing, and the squad fleed in a small shuttle, that was nearly destroyed in the escape, nearly getting the squad killed. At this point in time, the Harenarians were still exterminating the Zeph, and, because of their higher power, were refusing to have a peace summit with NOVA and the Zeph. This led Dawn to request a Harenarian Battlus Das Pach, a Harenarian tradition and law that, if accepted, would consist of planning a ground battle on a planet chosen by the Harenarians themselves, the Harenarians also setting the rules. The rules to the battle were: - 150 men on each side; - The planet of choosing would be Taralon; - Fight to "the death" (one side would have to be completely exterminated or taken prisioner for the other to win); - No orbital bombardment, and no outside help. The battle was incredibly tough, starting very badly for NOVA, with the Harenarians being nigh-impenetrable, destroying NOVA's attempts at penetrating their defenses. The Harenarians finally charged, tearing apart NOVA. Little did they know, NOVA had mapped out, in the meantime, the underground, and located several weakspots below the Harenarian camp on the planet, which they'd plant bombs in to get rid of their main base. A very large portion of NOVA's forces died, with Silus himself nearly getting killed by a shot to the back fo the head, only surviving because he reacted quick enough to use Tutiminus to reduce the power of the shot. Because of the blast and loss of blood, Silus fell into a comatose state. Meanwhile, NOVA managed to whitstand the Harenarian attack, with underground NOVA forces swiftly assassinating the little number of guards they had underground, and even then they suffered losses. They planted the explosives, and went back to homebase, destroying the enemy camp, taking a large portion of the Harenarians out. Meanwhile, NOVA managed to capture the remaining Harenarians, effectively winning according to the rules of the Battlus Das Pach ''that were set previously. This made it so the Harenarians accepted to engange into a peace summit with both the Zeph and NOVA. The meeting was short, with Dawn representing NOVA and being surprisingly mature, flooding the room with 'suggestion nanites' made to target the Harenarians and the Zeph, with the exclusion of himself. This eventually allowed for the creation of an alliance between the 3 sides, nicknamed the "Axis Of Power", and the "Axis Of Goddamned Extremist Fascism" by Dawn himself. However, the alliance would only become definitive in a year and a half after the meeting, allowing each side a period of peace for personal development and evolution. (note to Ninjafire7494 and Hataca: you see what i did dere lol i made it so ur canon doesnt get ruined by forcefully injecting extra factions in like what happened recently with dragon lolololol u happy nao) Equipment Dawn has many different armors commonly made of Cortosis and ''"Harenarian Cloth" ''(the material used in the flexible armors of universal size DawnTech produces), lined with neuranium. These are the most common materials employed in his armors. Most of his armors were black in color with red ''"power outing lines", similar to the lines found in Tron suits. His armors are generally depicted as among the most hi-tech in NOVA. He generally wears an armor of medium bulk, with all-around capabilities, but has been seen wearing nothing but a simple labcoat, made out of tikulini skin, with moderate Cortosis lining and very light neuranium lining. Many of his armors have freakishily high durability, allowing Dawn to survive the craziest of things (for example, he survived the start of a large Cylian vessel's engines, point blank, but with very heavy injuries, losing all of his armor). However, the exact durability of his armors is not known, and is very random (as stated before, he survived the start of a alrge Cylian vessel's engines, point blank, but sabers have pierced some of his armors with ease, which is contradictory). All of his armors had onboard AI's and the most varied of tools, and most were capable of flight. Weaponry wise, he has whatever his armors come with, a rifle (typically the B.F.A.R, which stands for Big F$#*ing Ass Rifle), 2 secondary handguns (which generally were revolvers with gauss ''mechanisms or DL-18's modified beyond oblivion), a gladius-like retractable sword, and a vibrodagger. He also carries many unconventional weapons, including infrasound and hypersound weapons, typical smoke pellets, poisonous smoke bombs, low-level portable, miniaturized TRA's, etc. As stated once by Dawn himself, '"I'm a freakin', blastin', explodin', warmongerin', f$#*in' armory.". Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses '''Powers Homo Harenarius Physiology *'Highly Precise Hearing' **'Infrasound & Ultrasound Detection' *'Superhuman Strength': Self explanatory. *'Superhuman Speed: ' Self explanatory. *'Superhuman Agility:' Self explanatory. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Self explanatory. His reflexes were further enhanced because of his technologic nature. *'Natural Hunting Prowess:' Self explanatory. *'Natural Combat Prowess:' Self explanatory. *'Highly Precise Vision:' Mostly self explanatory. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: '''Harenarians can see most of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. **'Gravitational Fields Perception: Harenarians can see, to some extent, gravitational fields. **'Night Vision: '''Harenarians, to some extent, can see in the dark. *'Electromagnetic Fields Manipulation: 'Not to be confused with the Force. Generally used to aid with lifting heavy objects that the combined strength of his body and armor can't lift, unlock doors that can't be unlocked via technopathy and hacking, and neutralize basic weapons. *'Gravitational Fields Manipulation: 'Again, not to be confused with the Force. Generally used to aid with lifting heavy objects that the combined strength of his body and armor can't lift, unlock doors that can't be unlocked via technopathy and hacking, and neutralize basic weapons, also allow Dawn to "swim" in space. ''One With Technology' *'Technopathy: '''Dawn is a highly capable technopath. *'Longer Lifespan'/Slower Aging''' *'Constructs' **'Solid State Program' Constructs *'Skill Resillience: '''Because he is 'One With Technology', Dawn doesn't have to train as much as a normal person does to keep his skills intact. He can even download new skills onto himself. *'Scanning & Detective Work': he's shown to be a good detective and to be capable of scanning people with nothing but his senses, because of the fact he is 'One With Technology'. Essentially, he can act as several kinds of scanners. 'Alcohol Resistance: '''Dawn is highly alcohol resistant, having defeated the likes of Alex Talis in drinking games, only having lost to Rahkon and the entirety of Ireland and Portugal. '''Pyrotechnics & Explosions: '''Dawn has shown remarkable natural ability at dealing with several aspects of pyrotechnics and explosions, being capable of disarming and arming bombs with ease, predicting how large the affected area will be, where it is safe, etc, etc. 'Abilities H2H Combat Mastery: '''Dawn is extremely capable at H2H combat, having defeated countless enemies using his knowledge of Harenarian, Human and Alien martial arts, NOVA Standard Combatives, NOVA Black Ops Combatives and NOVA Anti Jedi Combatives. He is arguably one of NOVA's greatest H2H combatants, and an impossibly tough opponent in close quarters combat. '''Marksmanship: '''Dawn is a highly skilled marksman. ''ULTRA'' '''Womanizer: '''Dawn is a skilled womanizer. Skill increased via becoming a girl thanks to Silus. ''ULTRA'' 'Manizer: '''Dawn is a skilled manizer. Skill increased via becoming a girl thanks to Silus. 'Weaknesses The Force: Dawn's subject to the power of The Force, just ask Silus. Lightsabers: '''Dawn finds it hard to defend against experienced lightsaber users, again, just ask Silus. '''Hacked: '''Dawn can be, even though this is extremely hard, hacked because of his technopathic nature. '''People Who Don't Like Pink Mental Illness: ''"All records of myself being a madman have been found to be missing and as such this claim is not, by any means, official. Activate Visual Kill Agents." - Red Dawn.''